


DIY Dates

by rinaburkhart



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Food, One Shot, Painting, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinaburkhart/pseuds/rinaburkhart
Summary: A collection of dates Ricky and Gina had over the summer, where every Friday they do a new activity together (with a little help from youtube tutorials).
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 15
Collections: Rinaburkhart's rina fics





	DIY Dates

**Author's Note:**

> My one-shot for day 3 of #rinaweek2020 !!

_ **𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝟹: 𝙱𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐** _

****

“ **Ricky!! Don’t stick your finger in the frosting!!** ” Gina was trying to be mad, but she couldn’t help herself from smiling and giggling.

****

“ **Why not? The tutorial doesn't say that I can’t Gi** ” Ricky said with a smirk, sticking his finger back into the frosting container to get another taste.

****

“ **Well Rickster, it doesn't say you should** ” she says as she pulls the freshly baked cupcakes out of the oven.

****

Ricky and Gina made a pact that every Friday they would do a new activity over the summer. Today Gina got to choose, she figured since tomorrow was the 4th of July they could make cupcakes and decorate them.

****

“ **Well I don’t care because this tastes delicious** ” he says as he puts the frosting into his mouth.

****

“ **Ugh whatever** ” she rolled her eyes and set the pan onto the counter “ **we need to save the rest of the frosting for the actual cupcakes you know** ”

****

“ **Yeah but that’s not fun, I want the frosting** ” he puts a pout on his face and looks at her.

****

Gina doesn’t say anything, she just rolls her eyes and proceeds to frost the cupcakes. 

****

Ricky sticks his finger into the frosting container again, but this time he doesn’t lick his finger.

****

“ **Hey Gina** ” she turns her head away from the cupcakes to face Ricky as he playfully puts the frosting onto Gina’s nose.

****

“ **Richard Bowen???!!!!** ” she yells with a giggle right after. “ **You did not just do that** ” she says as she wipes the frosting off her nose.

****

“ **Mm…but I did just do that** ” he says with a smile across his face “I **f it makes you feel any better, frosting or no frosting, I think you look beautiful Gina-rina** ”

****

Gina wants to be mad at him, she just couldn’t be, she just giggles and blushes.

****

Ricky pulls Gina into a hug, but is caught by surprise when Gina wipes frosting across his face.

****

Ricky lets out a gasp, “ **Oh my god!!** ”.

****

“ **What? The tutorial doesn’t say I can’t smear frosting across my boyfriend’s face** ” she can’t stop herself from laughing and he just looks at her with a smile.

****

“ **Why are you smiling like that?** ” she says, noticing he isn’t even bothered by the fact that frosting is still on his face.

****

“ **I just like it when you call me your boyfriend** ” he says as he leans in to press his lips onto hers softly.

* * *

_ **𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢** **𝟷𝟶: 𝙿𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐** _

****

It was Ricky’s turn to choose which activity to do, and he picked painting. Ricky had a bunch of cardboard boxes and figured they could break them apart and paint on them.

****

“ **So Gi, what do you want to paint first?** ”

****

“ **Hmmm…** ” she looks at the cardboard and paints curiously, she didn’t know what she wanted to paint.

****

“ **Take your time, we don’t have to jump on it right away.** ” Gina’s eyes lit up after Ricky’s statement, she knew exactly what she wanted to paint.

****

“ **I got it! We should paint bunnies babe** ” Gina couldn’t stop smiling, she loved bunnies and the idea of being able to paint them made her ecstatic.

****

Ricky looks at her and smiles, he loved how excited she got about the little things.

****

“ **Ok, sounds cool. We can paint a million bunnies** ” he says as he proceeds to look up a tutorial on how to paint bunnies.

****

Gina began painting the bunnies as Ricky painted on pink and red flowers.

****

After 30 minutes they finished their painting, bunnies and flowers all over the cardboard.

****

“ **Ok Gi, close your eyes** ” Ricky wanted to add a finishing touch to the painting, but he didn’t want Gina to see it until it was done.

****

“ **Uh..why?** ” Gina could hear the tone of his voice and she knew he had an idea, but she had no idea what it could be.

****

“ **Just trust me** ” he said with a reassuring smile.

****

Gina just looked at him curiously, closing her eyes after about 5 seconds.

****

Ricky proceeded to paint onto the corner of the painting.

****

Once he was finished he just smiled, proud of what he’d painted.

****

“ **Okay Gi, you can open your eyes now** ” he says as he holds the cardboard up in front of her with a smile. 

****

Gina looks at what he’d painted, it was their initials ‘ **_G.P + R.B_ **’ painted into a purple shaped heart.

****

She doesn’t say anything and just looks at him with the biggest smile in the world.

****

* * *

_ **𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝟷𝟽: 𝙾𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚒** _

****

“ **So what are we gonna make Gi? I’m cool with making origami bunnies** ” Ricky asks, looking at Gina with a smile.

****

“ **Well...bunnies does sound good** ” Gina says with a giggle “ **but I think that we should each make one origami animal and give it the other** ”

****

“ **Wait...that’s perfect, I already know which animal...a bunny!** ” Ricky says enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

****

Gina just laughs, “ **no babe, we make one for each other and then surprise the other with what it is** ”

****

“ **Ohh...then I still know which animal I’ll do, but not a bunny** ” he says with a smile, still as enthusiastic as before.

****

They plug in their headphones into their phones and put up a piece of cardboard on the table so the other can’t see or hear what they’re making.

****

Gina proceeds to grab the red and white origami paper, as Ricky just grabs the white.

****

As they watch the tutorial and make their origami creatures, they can’t help but smile as they work. They just know that the other is going to love what they’ve made.

****

After about 10 minutes, both of them have successfully finished their origami.

****

“ **Okay Rickster, brace yourself** ” Gina laughs and puts down the cardboard so that he can see what she made him. “ **This is your super cute, super awesome, super funky cool...DRAGONFLY** ” she says, imitating a loud announcer and presenting Ricky with her origami “ **it symbolizes change and has been made with your favorite colors** ”

****

“ **Oh my god Gi, I love it** ” he says with a huge smile across his face as she hands it to him.

****

“ **And a year ago change was the scariest thing in the world to you...and now you welcome it, so in some ways it also symbolizes your growth** ” she says with a huge smile.

****

**“Gina, I love this so much, and I love you** ” he says, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek right after.

****

“ **Oh I almost forgot!** ” Ricky exclaims as he remembers he hasn’t given Gina his origami. “ **I haven’t shown you what I made for you...now it’s not as super cool funky fresh as a dragonfly, but it’s something** ” he says with a nervous smile as he presents his origami to her.

****

“ **Babe!! A dove!! I am so in love with it** ” Gina says as Ricky places it in her hands.

****

“ **Well I just figured, I love you and you’ve grown to let people in and love you, that the well known symbol of love would be perfect** ” Ricky says with a shy smile.

****

Gina looks at him and smiles as she proceeds to kiss him. ****

* * *

_ **𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝟸𝟺: 𝙻𝚎𝚒𝚜** _

****

“ **Leis? Isn’t that many flowers a little girly for you Rickster** ” Gina jokes.

****

It was Ricky’s turn to choose an activity again and he chose to make Hawaiian leis. He and Gina had recently watched Lilo & Stitch and he remembered Gina mentioning how cute the leis were, so he figured that it was the perfect idea.

****

Ricky lets out a fake gasp, “ **Girly? That’s a bit sexist Gi, men can like flowers too** ”

****

“ **Huh? That’s weird...I don’t see any men here** ” she teases as she pretends to search the house for guys.

****

“ **I feel offended,** ” he says as he grabs the string and some of the fake flowers.

****

“ **Well stop being offended, we have to make these lei** ” she says as she proceeds to grab the rest of the flowers and a pair of scissors.

****

After watching a 2 minute tutorial on how to make leis, they both finished making one each.

****

“ **This was fun, I want to make more!!** ” Ricky says ecstatically.

****

Gina places her lei onto Ricky’s neck and he places his lei onto her like a crown.

****

“ **There we go princess, now you look like...well…a princess** ” Ricky looks at her and smiles, completely in awe of how beautiful she is.

****

Gina blushes and smiles shyly.

****

“ **You’re such a sap** ” she teases “ **We have a bunch of flowers left, let’s make more** ”

****

Once they finished using up all the flowers, they had about 10 leis in total.

****

“ **Aw, we don’t have any more flowers,** ” Ricky said with a small pout.

****

Gina laughs, “ **I think we have enough babe** ” Gina says as she kisses Ricky on his cheek.

* * *

_ **𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝟹𝟷: 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜** _

****

“ **Okay babe, I have everything we need to make these dreamcatchers, these are going to look so freakin cool!** ” Gina exclaims, she didn’t even try to hide how excited she was to be making dream catchers.

****

Ricky looked at her and smiled, “ **Yeah Gi, everything you make looks amazing** ”

****

Gina blushed; every time Ricky complimented her, her cheeks couldn’t help but turn red.

****

“ **Shut up,** ” she says playfully.

****

“ **Make me** ” Ricky shoots back.

****

And with that Gina placed her lips onto his.

****

Gina looked up a ‘ _How to make dreamcatchers_ ’ tutorial on youtube and Ricky saw the length of the video and began to complain.

****

“ **20 minutes?!! That’s like forever** ”

****

“ **Oh stop whining you big baby, 20 minutes is not long...you’re just impatient** ” Gina says as she rolls her eyes.

****

**“I guess you’re right, the painting and baking did take us longer. And as long as I’m making these with you I don’t care how long it takes. Dreamcatchers here we come**!” Ricky says as he realizes he doesn’t care if it takes 20 minutes, all he cared about was spending time with Gina.

****

Gina decided to make a red and orange dreamcatcher and Ricky decided to make a blue and purple one.

****

After about 25 minutes they finished making their dream catchers and headed outside the house to hang them up.

****

“ **Alright Gina-rina,** ” Ricky says as he finishes hanging up their dreamcatchers **“no bad dreams will ever come your way.** **You have me and these dreamcatchers to prevent that from ever happening** ” Ricky says, proceeding to give Gina a hug.

****

They pull out of their hug, Ricky keeping his hands on her waist and Gina keeping hers on his arms, gently placing their foreheads onto each other.

****

“ **I will never let anything bad happen to you. I love you, Gina Porter** ” he says quietly.

****

**“I love you too, Ricky Bowen”** she whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
